Cletus Spuckler
Cletus Del Roy Spuckler, also known as Cletus the Slack-Jawed Yokel, is a stereotypical redneck with a good-natured personality. He is thin and is usually portrayed wearing a pair of jeans. He resides with his family on Rural Route 9 in Springfield. He is married to Brandine Spuckler, and it is heavily implied throughout the series that they are also brother and sister, making their children together inbred. Biography Life Growing up, Cletus developed a loving relationship with his mother, whom he addresses as 'Maw.' He has always been social and hard working. Cletus isn't bothered by others' opinions of him. He isn't ashamed by his marriage to his apparent relative, Brandine Spuckler.[1] Cletus has several hobbies which include whittling "piney babies" for children, searching for roadkill, digging through garbage, and spending time with everyone in his family except Brandine. He admits his favourite food is fresh skunk and raccoon.[2] Cletus had a "smell-hound" named Geech. Cletus has seemed to be suffering from some sort of illness caused by drinking mercury out of a thermometer. It badly affected his memory. He whittles what he observes into wood with a penknife. Chief Wiggum was able to track down Bart and Gina after they escaped from the Juvenile Correctional Facility through Cletus' wood carving of them. Cletus also possesses a form of precognitive vision through whittling. He predicted that Chief Wiggum would be mauled by a bear later in that episode. Cletus and Brandine have a happy relationship, however they are often shown having disagreements. Cletus had an apparent stronger love to a pig, rather than Brandine. At one time, Brandine wielded a shotgun at him for giving the pig "a day of beauty and make-up" instead of herself.[3] Cletus and Brandine were once rejected from coming to Lenny's party after they are both afraid to use the "uppity box" (an elevator).[4] Cletus works as a fifth generation dirt farmer. He also owns a successful chain of moonshine stills, and was delighted when it was decided that his drink would be used to flavor the latest version of Southern Cracker.[5] He and Brandine operate a vegetable shack near the Kwik-E-Mart.[6] He is currently in the process of opening a family business that sells miscellaneous animal parts. Cletus took advantage of the money his children were making and used it to his own personal satisfaction.[7] During Trappuccino, Cletus distracts Cargill while the town escapes through a hole in the top of the dome, only to be knocked off by Homer attempting to get into the dome (surprisingly, he was actually able to succeed at distracting him, at least before Homer entered, a fact that Cargill was repulsed and embarrassed of).[8] Appearance Cletus dresses in a sleeveless tattered white shirt and blue pants. He also has a snake tattoo on his arm. Snake has the same tattoo. Relationships Cletus has an ongoing relationship with Brandine, who is generally represented as his wife, although the nature of their exact relationship is somewhat vague. It is often implied that the two are siblings. At an auto racing event, Brandine remarks "Dang, Cletus! Why'd you have to park so close to my parents?" to which Cletus responds, "Now honey, they's mah parents too!" however, he may mean that they are his in-laws[9] (This plays into the stereotype that incest is prevalent among hillbillies). Homer, who was ordained over the Internet as a minister, was once preparing to marry Cletus and Brandine. Looking at a form, he asked "Wait a minute… are you two brother and sister?" Brandine replied, "We's all kindsa thangs [10]." To complicate the issue further, Brandine remarked to Cletus "Yer tha best husband, brother and son I ever did have.[11]." If all this is correct, it is to be assumed that "Maw" is his stepmother and Brandine is his natural mother, his father being Brandine's father, making him her half-brother and son. Further confusing matters, one of Cletus' sons creates a hand-drawn family tree. According to this diagram, Brandine is the child of Cletus and an alien.[12] Cletus and Brandine have thirty-nine children, which include a sheep and a walking hot dog. Cletus has also said to Brandine "of all the cousins I could've married, you was my sister."[13] Children He seems to be the father of a large number of children, 44 to be exact. When he presents Marge with 300 coupons for free pretzels from her pretzel business, he calls out to his children: Tiffany, Heather, Cody, Dylan, Dermot, Jordan, Taylor, Brittany, Wesley, Rumer, Scout, Cassidy, Zoe, Chloe, Max, Hunter, Kendall, Kaitlin, Noah, Sasha, Morgan, Kyra, Ian, Lauren, Qbert, and Phil. Cletus and Brandine also have a daughter named Condoleezza Marie, who was somehow switched with a bag of sugar that Homer was carrying as part of a parenting exercise, and a daughter named Rubella Scabies, whose middle name was inspired by a word spelled by Lisa in her audition for the annual spelling bee. They have another daughter, Gummy Sue.[14] When Brandine tests Moe's drink, it is seen she has a card saying "19 children".[15] Lisa encounters Cletus gathering up roadkill for a hillbilly wedding feast. In the short dialogue that ensues it is implied that Brandine is giving birth to yet another child in the truck's cab.[16] The children's names seem to mock the pretentiousness that celebrities have in giving their own children "cute", unorthodox, or non-traditional names. Lisa once tutored seven of the Spuckler children, named Birthday, Crystal Meth, Dubya, Incest, International Harvester, Jitney and Whitney. However, Brandine reveals that Cletus is the father of only two of these children (casting doubt on the paternity of the other children of the Spuckler household).[17] Brandine was once seen to give birth in a car, apparently with very little pain, and asking Cletus to cut the "umbrellical cord". After one of his children, Carl, is accused by Homer of cheating at soccer, Cletus says of his children, "I have sired a dumb-dumb, a mush-head, a whatsit, a dogboy, and something with a human face and fish body what we called Kevin. But my young'uns is not dirty players!"[18] One of their daughters, Mary Wrestlemania Spuckler, who is supposed to be married to Bart. Cletus mentions that they "name all their kids after what they think is gonna happen to them. Ain't that right, 'Stabbed In Jail'?" to which Stabbed In Jail Spuckler (who is seen sharpening a wooden stick) replies, "We'll see who stabs who."[19] Category:Male characters Category:Alive characters Category:Characters Category:The Simpsons characters Category:20th Century Fox characters Category:Spuckler family Category:Characters voiced by Hank Azaria Category:Recurring characters Category:Adults Category:Fathers Category:Married Category:American Characters Category:Major characters Category:Citizens of Springfield Category:Tapped Out Characters Category:Military personnel Category:Insectivorians Category:Farmers Category:Springfield Category:Cletus Spuckler Category:Brown haired Characters Category:Christians Category:Siblings Category:Husbands Category:Brothers Category:Season 5 first appearances Category:Spouses Category:Smokers Category:Republicians Category:Right-wingers and conservatives Category:NRA members Category:Characters created by Matt Groening